the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
Vesper Political System
THE VESPER COUNCIL ON THE MESSAGE BOARD IS CURRENTLY INACTIVE The Vespers on the 39 Clues Message Board have their own government system, the Vesper Council of Eight. The elections were run by Ashley/SteelBone2, and Ashley's 'Twin', Fyre/SteelFire1. Elections are now being held by Nathaniel, aka Puppy, and as of June 10th are in the first round. Also, CLASSIFIED created a new Vesper- Cahill Organization for Cahills that are specifically trained to fight against the Vespers, therefore are in the exact same order, and have the same skills as both the Cahills and the Vespers. The Council of Eight The Council of Eight are currently: VESPER ONE: Dracia (Crimsonwings23) VESPER TWO: Grace VESPER THREE: Julian VICE VESPER THREE: Fyre (FireQueen3) VESPER FOUR: Viper VESPER FIVE: MacKenzie VICE VESPER FIVE: Nathaniel VESPER SIX: Madelyn VICE VESPER SIX: Ayesha VESPER SEVEN: Katherine VICE VESPER SEVEN: Ashley (LokiFire3) VESPER EIGHT: Monkey VICE VESPER EIGHT: Ellie (AuthorDragon11) HONORARY VESPER HEAD: Ashley VICE HONORARY VESPER HEAD: Katherine Honorary Vespers Honorary Vespers are Cahills who have help Vespers and support them. Ashley (SteelBone2) was the first to be an honorary Vesper. Therefore, she started the Honorary Vespers. They are not branded "Cahill traitors" because they are loyal to the Cahills. Known Honorary Vespers *Ashley/SteelBone2 *Jason/FireDragon113 *Katherine/AmethystAlliance23 *Kimberly/AmethystMeadow2 *David/TopazActor3 *Miks/PurpleEagle20 *Charli7e/LightningCatacombs1 *SwordRising6/Mia and Anna *Nix/AnalyzingCobra304 *Megan/SilverArt28 *Montego/CommanderLucian12 *Nathaniel/CatBlack242 *Kathy/SneakyGirl1 *Jessica/AwesomeNinja30 *Kris/VolcanoLynx9 *Christi/GriffinHeart9 *eKat /DolphinDolphin1379 The elections are currently in place. The Council Requirements VESPER ONE: The Leader Leads the Vespers. Must Lead Council of six with meetings. Must be a good leader, and nice to all Vespers and Vesper supporting Cahills. VESPER TWO: The Shield Responsibilities: Oversees all Vesper activities on behalf of Vesper One. Vesper Two also handles disciplinary matters. Requirements: Communication skills, organization, ruthlessness and a talent for torture. VESPER THREE: The Mole Responsibilites: To gain trust of target and take pleasure in destroying them. Requirements: Passion for deceit, talent for winning the targets' trust. VESPER FOUR: The Scientist Responsibilities: Develop surveillance and weapons technology Requirements: Engineering expertise, imagination, an appetite for destruction . VESPER FIVE: The Spymaster Responsibilities: Infiltrates the target's inner circle. Requirements: Superb deception and espionage skills, taking pleasure in creating bonds and then destroying them. VESPER SIX: The Enforcer Responsibilities: Executing Vesper One's plans by any means necessary. Requirements: Strength, bravery, ingenuity, and the ability to take the enemy by surprise. VESPER SEVEN (CAHILL REPRESENTATIVE): Willing to be both a Vesper and a Cahill; secret member of the Council of Six. VESPER EIGHT: The Spytracker Will find Vesper spies and report them to V1 Vesper- Cahill Council The Vesper Cahill council was founded by CLASSIFIED to take down the vespers. They are Cahills, however are trained to take down the Vespers while the othe Cahills are preoccupied. Elections are to be held on May 20th. These are current nominations- VESPER 6- Advaith/ Cobra, Fyre VESPER 5- Austin/ Sly,, Advaith/ Cobra, Julia/ Snake, Fyre, ANdie/ Dark VESPER 4- Austin/ Sly, Advaith/ Cobra, Julia/ Snake VESPER 3- SImone/ Fire, Austin/ Sly, Advaith/ Cobra, Julia/ Snake, Tobias/ Hawkeye, Fyre, Kimberlyn/ CInder VESPER 2- Andie/ Dark, Julia/ Snake, Austin/ Sly, Advaith/ Cobra, Tobias/ HawkEye, Pietro/ Quicksilver, VESPER 1- Tobias/ HawkEye, Rebecca/ The Potato,, Austin/ SLy, Advaith/ Cobra, ANdie/ Dark Category:Vespers Category:Vesper Council Category:Branch Political Systems Category:Councils Category:Vesper Users Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Honorary Vesper Category:Community